Aye Aye
by PugsAndPie
Summary: if u haven't written an in depth fic about ur bff fucking a cartoon character to the point where you had to describe the inside of their ass r u really friends (don't read this I'm going to hell)


Pete kneeled in front of Captain Hook, his tongue running over his lips as he appraised the visible bulge through the older mans pants.

Pete slid his hand over the soft material of his pant-leg, slowly. His fingers continue their journey, slipping up Hook's thigh to scratch teasingly at his inseam. A muscle in his leg jumps as his thighs spread wider, and Pete takes the opportunity to lean in and nuzzle his face into his crotch.

He can feel Hook's stomach contract with the breath he inhales when Pete mouths him through his slacks, tongue dampening the black fabric over the warm bulge of his cock. He kisses down and back up the inside of both thighs and pulls back to admire his handiwork. Trapped by fabric, Hook's cock isn't as impressive as it could be, but the outline is obvious, thick and curved toward the crease of his thigh.

Pete feels a hand grasp his hair harshly, and scoffs. He wets his lips, mouth feeling dry from sucking on fabric, and lowers his head again, tongue snaking out to trace the line of Hook's cock down to the tip. He folds his mouth around it and exhales, tongue a wet heat cradling the cock before him.

He spends several long minutes after that continuing his teasing. His tongue dragged along the underside, up and down, over and over again until Captain Hook is fidgeting, knees swaying in toward Pete's head in a halfhearted attempt to stop the torment. Pete's hands land on his thighs and spread his legs back open, holding them there while his tongue reacquaints itself with the tip of Hook's cock.

As much as Pete enjoys teasing, he was still fairly impatient. Captain Hook moaned again as Pete's tongue swiped just under the crown and Pete moans with him, encouraging, his hands gripping either of Hook's thighs.

"Pete," Hook panted, hips twitching with the effort of not moving. "Pete, please." Danny exhales through his nose as he sinks down the length of Hook's cock, swallowing thickly when he reaches the base. Hook's fingers tighten in Pete's hair as he gasps behind his hand, and warmth floods Pete's mouth as Captain reaches his peak.

Pete swallowed quickly, eyes locked onto Captain Hook's as his head bobs, milking him for every last drop. He pulls free with a gasp, mouth red and damp, and is immediately grabbed under the arms and hauled into Hook's lap. Captain Hook's mouth is on his a second later, rough and hungry, his tongue cleaning Pete's mouth.

At once, Pete was grabbed and thrown onto a bed, and Captain Hook left the room for several minutes. After a few moments, Pete began to think that he had left, getting him back for teasing him, but the pirate reentered the room, bowl of ice cubes in his hand. Pete gulped, and Captain Hook all but jumped on him, shedding his shirt and pants- except for his hat, which he always insisted upon wearing- and shredded Pete's clothes.

"You're buying me cloth- shit" Pete arched his back as Captain Hook took an ice cube and dragged it slowly on his inner thigh.

This, obviously, encouraged Captain Hook, and he proceeded to tease him with the ice, running it over Pete's thighs, stomach, and teasing his asshole with it, while he stretched Pete open with his fingers, slipping in four before the bowl of ice cubes was empty.

Captain Hook, who, like Pete, was fairly impatient, took no time in shoving into Pete with no warning.

Reality blurred for Pete, and all that was left behind was Captain Hook and the full, almost over full, feeling in his pelvis. The head of Vlad's cock pressed against that his prostate, dulling the burn, though not stopping it completely.

Captain Hook reached down, stoking Pete's cock, grinding against Pete's ass in circular motions.

Pete gasped and ground back, letting his head fall back onto the pillows as Captain pulled out and started to pick up speed and momentum. It still stung, but only just. The rest was slick, heady friction; sending out thick tendrils of pleasure that wound up his spine and griped into his stomach muscles.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, along with hushed moans and cries as Captain Hook struggled to keep his voice down.

Captain Hook grunted and growled above him, smattering love bites on Pete's chest and neck. His grip on the boy's hips would surely leave bruises. The younger man had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, leaving little, welting half moons, and long, red lines as he struggled not to lose his grip. The other hand was braced on the headboard to keep Captain Hook from slamming him into it.

The elder released one of the younger's hips, sliding his hand down his leg to his ankle and pushing it forwards till it was pressed against the pillow beside Pete's head, letting his cock slip impossibly deeper.

Pete, who had no idea that he could bend that way, let out a whine as his back curved up into a stiff arch. He trembled as all the muscles in his abdomen seemed to contract all at once into a tight ball of euphoria. His eyes rolled up into his head as he spilled his seed between their bodies, and went as limp as a rag doll.

In light of this, the hand on Pete's ankle slipped and found purchase behind his knee, the other released his hip and slipped under the curve of his back bone, wrapping his arm tight around him, palm pressed between his shoulder blades as he pulled their bodies flush together.

Pete let out a string of gasping sounds, still lost in sensory overload, as Captain Hook pushed his leg back; once more displaying his new found contortionist abilities. He brought up a hand to tangle in Captain Hook's hair, the other arm lay limp above his head, loving the slick slide skin on skin.

Captain Hook managed to keep up his punishing rhythm for a while longer until the sporadic twitching of Pete's walls became too much. His cock swelled, stretching Pete even further as it painted his insides with hot ropes of cum.

Pulling out, Captain Hook fumbled around for something under his bed. Eventually he found what he was looking for and pulled it out-revealing the butt plug. Itslipped into Pete easily, his hole raw and stretched around the foreign object, holding in the pirates come.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Pete mumbled lazily, his lips stretching into a grin.


End file.
